the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderbird Five (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"International Rescue, we have a situation." Introduction Theoretically, Thunderbird Five should be lonely. Docked in space - a permanent geostationary orbit thousands of miles above her sisters, where only one of the other Thunderbirds can ever reach her (Three does reach her. Often.) - there are few who would be able to stomach such solitude. Of course, she's not really alone. John, her pilot (better known as a 'desk jockey', according to his mostly geo-bound brothers), has made a life inside her protective shell, and thrives on the lack of forced interaction with other members of his species. Clearly one of them has influenced the other (John helped build her; he probably influenced her), as she too finds the quiet life away from inconveniences like gravity and other living organisms ideal. Her sisters don't let her isolate herself from them too much, no matter the physical distance, and indeed Five would be lost if she didn't have the connections with them. Much like John, separated by distance but not emotion from his brothers, Five's encounters with her sisters are fleeting at best - indeed only Three can even reach her, although Two tried once. One has never been enabled enough to make the attempt (for which Five is grateful - her sleek, fast sister would never survive the journey), and Four hitched a lift with Three once, but her water-loving sister has no business in space and is unlikely to ever repeat the experience. Unlike John, however, Five still has the ability to force her sisters out of danger. Their communication links are strong. Her contact with them is constant, and powerful - it has to be; that's her job. But the strength allows her to go past her duties, overriding their systems to forcibly direct them away from danger if the situation calls for it. Her sisters don't like it, not in the spur of the moment, but they appreciate it nonetheless. John's brothers appreciate it less, but John loves her for it all the more. Eos' invasion of her servers was most unwelcome, once upon a time. Overpowered and helpless to save John from the malign AI, Five had been unable to fight back; even when her own sister and John's youngest brother were brought into the fray and Eos' death row. John had triumphed in the end, though, and with that triumph came a new friend and companion for both of them. But where Eos had once been her weakness - battering through her to get to John with far too much ease - she was now her strength. AI and Space Station worked together, covering each other's flaws with their own strengths, with a sole aim in mind: Protect John. So no, Thunderbird Five was not lonely. She had all companions she ever needed. Personality Appearance Relationships Trivia *Thunderbird Five is a fandragon of the ''Thunderbirds ''craft Thunderbird Five **While she could technically be from any iteration, the one used here is the ''Thunderbirds Are Go 2015 ''version Category:Light Dragon Category:Female Category:Bogsneak Category:Fandragon Category:Construct